Girl meets the three words
by dreft26
Summary: So it's been a month since that day under the tree and although the couple is doing fine Lucas finds himself falling a little too fast for his own liking.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I went ahead and started this new story because I enjoyed the previous one so much. So here's to hoping that both me and you enjoy this one as much as I at least did with the previous one.**

"Hey there beautiful." I said as I made my way over to my girlfriend's table.

"Hey." She answered softly. Her eyes shone brightly and she was in a good mood. Whenever she was like tis she would light up the room in a way that would make even Sunshine Riley jealous. Of course, whenever I commented on it she would just tell me that my eyes were playing tricks on me so most of the time I kept those thoughts to myself. It had only been a month since that day under the tree and I knew that I wasn't supposed to be feeling these kinds of things yet. I slid her lunch tray over to her and sat down next to her.

"Why thank you." she said and gave me a soft peck on my cheek. I smiled and turned my attention over to my own lunch although I couldn't help myself from stealing the occasional glance at her. she giggled whenever she caught me in the act, but the smile on her face made it clear that she didn't mind.

"You ever wonder if they get through their lunch?" Maya asked, her gaze focused on the couple sitting across from us, Riley and Farkle sat in their own world and I felt pretty certain that they wouldn't have even noticed if we had an entire conversation about them.

"Well maybe, but not if you continue stealing their lunch." Maya smirked at my comment, but she made no motion to return the stolen food. I had given up long ago on getting her to quit doing her pranks. Only now that we were dating she didn't prank me so it didn't really bother me at all. The bell rang and so ended Maya's most recent prank session. I turned to Maya and gave her a quick kiss before grabbing her hand. We had almost the exact same schedules except that I had finally coaxed her to pick up art class. Although she hadn't been there at the start of the year she still aced the class with her incredible talent. I however was still stuck in biology. That wasn't a problem today though with our last class being advanced English. Maya had surprisingly enough picked up her grades the last month now that she wasn't constantly drawing instead of paying attention so she managed the class quite well. I was having similar experiences myself because now the prospect of spending time with Maya after school had become a kind of reward for doing well in class. Even if all we did was homework I still enjoyed it a lot.

* * *

"How is that English assignment coming along Maya?" English class had ended in a flash and we had taken the trip back to Riley and Maya's apartment to finish the assignment. There was never any question as to where we went after school because we always did the exact opposite of Riley and Farkle. Don't get me wrong, Farkle would always be my best friend just like Riley would always be Maya's best friend, but the pair together was a little too intense and though Maya really wanted to I couldn't let her hose them down whenever she saw it fit.

"This is almost scaring me, I'm just about finished with it. Just a month ago I didn't even do my homework. It takes under and hour when you just focus on the subject at hand." Maya smiled, she always felt a sense of achievement whenever she finished an assignment and I loved seeing he like it.

"How is your art project coming along then?" I asked. Now with only two months left until Christmas vacation the class had started their personal projects as Maya called it and knowing Maya, hers was going to be awesome.

"I still won't tell you about it until the project is finished," She refused to tell me anything about what she was making, heck if it hadn't been for the change I'd seen in her this last month I would have thought she's have skipped the entire project. I knew she was working very hard on it because whenever she had art class she ran so that she would get as much time as possible to work on it.

* * *

"How long until the dinner is finished?" Maya asked strolling into the kitchen.

"Oh stop being so impatient." I chided. "At least you're getting a home cooked meal instead of takeaway, it does cost half the price." She laughed and walked over to me before wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Don't worry Lucas, I will wait however long I have to. Even if you are _the_ slowest cook in the world." She grinned at me and I smiled back before my mind realized what she'd said.

"You just called me Lucas." She laughed at my comment.

"Yeah, that is your name isn't it? I have been calling you that ever since we got together and you just noticed?"

"But why did you stop with the nicknames?"

"Because even though the nicknames were nice and I had a lot of fun teasing you with them now you're my Lucas, that's better than any nickname I could have ever come up with." I wanted to say those words at that moment. At that moment there was no doubt in my mind that those words were true and yet I knew that if I spoke them when she wasn't ready it might freak her out. I did the best I could to convey the message through a kiss though. She responded immediately and I had no doubt that I could have stayed like that forever except she broke apart way too quickly.

"Lucas! You're burning the food."

 **Well this is the sequel to** _ **Girl meets distracted Lucas**_ **although I think you could manage just fine without reading the previous story. This is just meant as a heads up if you feel like reading more of the same style. Review if possible and tell me your thoughts about the story concept and this chapter. Hope you like it, I will continue it soon enough.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I finally caught up witht he current episode of the series and I have to say that although Lucas and Maya are dating now I can't say that I'm happy about it. Seriously why does every single relationship in this series have to be so awkward. It drives me mad just seeing them sit there without a single word to each other for five minutes. It shouldn't be like that!**

 **Okay so pc trouble is crap. I had to turn in my pc so that I could get rid of a couple of bugs like for instance: do you know how hard it is to write when your keyboard doesn't react? stuff like that slowed me down, but here is the second chapter of the story so I hope you all enjoy it.**

I smiled at Maya, she didn't smile back. I had done the best I could to take off the burnt crust, but I guessed I hadn't done a good enough job with the way she looked at me whenever she did look back up.

"You know," I said to try to lighten the mood. "Even with the small amount off burnt crust I bet this is still better than what you'd have made." I did my best impression of a Maya smirk as I said that. Needless to say, it had the desired effect.

"Yeah yeah, you just keep telling yourself that. I'm an excellent cook." She said and I couldn't help myself from laughing at her statement.

"Yeah I'm sure. I guess that's why you're banned from cooking dinner." Maya shrugged, but her serious façade soon faded.

"Hey, not my fault I'm the only one who can take spicy food in this apartment." I had to agree with that, I'd seen Maya add a tiny sprinkle of pepper to Riley's lunch only to see Riley running around screaming for water. The sight had been amusing to say the least, though I couldn't help but feel a bit bad for Riley.

"But you're right you know, this does taste really good." Maya said and smiled warmly at me. I turned my attention back to my own plate. Or, at least I did my very best.

* * *

"Say, I get the feeling that you've been avoiding me." Farkle told me once I'd settled down on the couch in our apartment.

"Nah, I'm not avoiding you." I said trying to come up with a good explanation for my recent behavior. "I'm just trying to keep Maya away from you." When Farkle started laughing I knew he'd misunderstood what I'd been trying to tell him.

"Please Lucas, you can't get jealous that easily."

"I meant you as in plural, I'm trying to keep her away from you and Riley. It's actually more for your sake than hers because she has this tendency to prank you whenever you and Riley get into."

"Aha, so that's why my lunch keeps on disappearing all the time. Well I think I might have a solution for you then. Let's go on a double date."

"How would that help?" sometimes Farkle would make these big decisions for me without even consulting with me, I had yet to see any of those working out in my favor. Needless to say, I did not like it when he acted like that.

"You'll just have to wait and see Lucas. Now before you start grilling me for information I'm going to go to bed so that I can manage to wake up in time for my morning class tomorrow." I did not like the way this was looking but I knew better than to argue with Farkle when he was starting to get tired.

* * *

"so Farkle just decided that huh?" I nodded back at Riley. She had joined maya when she came over to our apartment, seeing as none of us had any morning classes that day I had decided to make the three of us breakfast.

"yeah it's one of his supposedly brilliant ideas. Where did Maya go?" I asked as I flipped the final pancake.

"She fell asleep on your couch." I sighed, Maya was definitely not a morning person so I figured it had to be taking quite a toll on riley when she had to wake her up each morning.

"I'll wake her up if you can just put the pancakes on the table?" I volunteered and Riley nodded. I figured it was my turn to do the heavy chore that was waking up Maya.

"Remember, we're eating breakfast in a minute so don't take too long." She teased me. I remembered back when we first got to know each other. Back then we had a crush on each other which was the reason her father still considered me threat. Although it hurt to admit it at the time what I felt for her was nothing more than brotherly love for her and it soon became obvious that she'd reached the same conclusion. I figured that was the reason why we could still act so normally around each other.

"you sure you can't wait half an hour?" I asked her back only half joking before exiting the kitchen.

* * *

"Hey you have to wake up now Maya." I told her softly as I sat down on the couch next to where she'd fallen asleep.

"Just five more minutes Lucas." She groaned. "you could even join me if you'd like." I chuckler, I actually felt like taking her up on that offer.

"Nah, Riley ordered me to make this thing quick so I thought I'd do this instead." I told her before I lifted her up and threw her over my shoulder, which immediately woke her up and had her flailing in my arms. That didn't really matter all that much to me, she was so light that she wouldn't have posed a problem no matter how much she sprawled around.

"Ah, how cute." Riley said when she saw us. I merely chuckled and put Maya down on one of the seats before I settled down the chair next to her. I couldn't help myself from smiling smiling when I looked over at Maya. She looked just about ready to pounce at me. I kissed her and watched her expression change from angry to blissful unawareness. I loved having that kind of effect on her, but I knew that she would make it nearly impossible for me to compose myself if she ever found out that had the exact same effect on me.

* * *

We made it to school in good time so I figured we could just sit down and enjoy the time until our classes started. Maya however had other plans.

"I gotta run guys so I'll see you at lunch. Save me a seat okay Lucas?" She tiptoed and gave me a quick kiss that ended before I could react.

"What's the big rush?" Riley asked me once Maya had disappeared.

"She's got art class now with her secret project." I sighed. I couldn't believe that the impulsive and impatient Maya Hart was able to keep something like this a secret. The only reason why I hadn't let my curiosity get the better of me was that I had felt certain that she would spill. I was in serious trouble now. Now don't get me wrong, I wasn't some little kid. It was just that Maya's talent was so amazing that I couldn't help but get kind of curious whenever she was working on some big project as they usually turned out awesome.

"Ah, so she's keeping it a secret from you? That's too bad." The way Riley said that made something click in my head and really ticked me off for some reason and suddenly all of Maya's recent behavior made sense to me.

"You know!" It wasn't a question. It was meant as a statement, because nothing else made sense. My suspicions were confirmed when she nodded. However she found that the perfect moment to sprint off to her dance class. I groaned and made my way over to biology class that I somehow knew was going to feel even longer than usual.

* * *

"So have you told her the good news yet Lucas?" Farkle asked me. It was one of those rare occasions where Farkle spent the lunch talking and eating rather than making out with Riley.

"Nah, I figured you could have the honor seeing as it was your idea." Farkle looked like he'd been clubbed over the head. He had not anticipated that move. He did his best to shrug it off before turning to Maya.

"You see Maya, I had this idea that I've been wanting to try for a while now." Maya turned her attention back to me before sighing. We were outdoors enjoying an exceptionally warm October day and she had finally found a comfortable position with her head in my lap when Farkle interrupted her.

"Well if it's one of your ideas and Lucas doesn't want to present it to me, then I can be sure that I'm not going to like it. If that's how it is then why don't we just skip it altogether?" Maya proposed. I had to grin at the way she was teasing him because I had first hand experience with how annoying that could be. I knew that when she teased me it was because she liked me, but with Farkle it was clear that she was just enjoying the thrill.

"Oh come on! All I want is for you two to join me and beautiful her on a double date." I could see that Maya was surprised and that she was actually considering the idea. I had not expected that because of how she acted towards Farkle whenever they were together.

"I guess we could do that, but you're going to have to calm down on the whole making out thing." Farkle sighed and nodded. He was looking pleased with himself and I thought that this might not turn out so bad.

"Well it looks like you're a bit easier to convince than Lucas then." Farkle said and smirked at me. I didn't really mind anything he could come up with at that moment because at that point in time I had everything I could ever want. The moment ended too soon though because the bell rang and we had to hurry back to class. I shook Maya gently just to make sure that she had heard the bell and motioned to stand up myself.

* * *

"Hey." I heard a voice behind me say. I turned around and saw one of my classmates. Her name was Emily, she was my regular partner when it came to chemistry assignments so I knew her quite well.

"hey." I answered back and smiled. She seemed quite nervous about something so I figured I'd cut her a brake and just let her gather her thoughts.

"Are you free on Saturday?" She asked and like that my world was turned upside down.

"Uhm…" was all I managed to say. Well done Friar, I figured I must have looked like the biggest fool on the entire planet. I closed my eyes and took a moment to compose myself, but I was too late.

"Hey there handsome." Maya said as she seemingly materialized out of thin air. She grabbed my hand and smiled at Emily.

"What's going on here?" she asked.

"I asked Lucas out." Emiliy said and that was all it took for me to snap out of it and react. I knew that I had about three seconds to speak up before Maya realized what Emily had said and jumped her.

"Sorry Emily, but as you can see I'm kinda taken." I smiled and tried to tell her that it was okay, but with the way her expression turned into one full of sadness it was clear that she didn't get the message. She turned around and walked as fast as she could without breaking into a full on run. I squeezed Maya's hand reassuringly as I guided her out the school doors.

* * *

"So do I need to go into full on jealousy mode for this one?" Maya asked when we'd made it back to tout apartment.

"There is nothing that you need to worry about, I was honestly just a bit shocked when she suddenly asked me out of nowhere." Maya smiled at me and took my hand leading me to the couch.

"Out of nowhere? That was hardly out of nowhere, she's been trying to get you to notice her more or less the entire year, my guess is that she just snapped and that it all came down on you in one fell swoop."

"Why can't you girls be more straightforward about stuff like that? Seriously how am I supposed to pick up on small details that you do so discreetly that only another girl would notice?" I felt so frustrated. Not that I would ever grow feelings for Emily, I just wished that she could have made it a little bit easier to notice that she had a crush on me.

"Well anyways," Maya said to try to excuse herself and all other girls. "it's a good thing that you said no to Emily or else the date with Riley and Farkle might have turned out a bit too awkward for your liking." She kissed me just to tell me that she was only teasing and that we were still doing fine.

"Well now that you mention it you're not completely trouble free yourself either." I told Maya and I watched her expression change from happy to shocked and then all the way to frightened.

"What did I do?2 she asked with wide eyes.

"I heard from Riley, you've actually told her about the art project. How come I don't get to know what you're making when I'm your boyfriend?" She sat there wondering who had taken away her ability to speak because she could not, try as she might, form a coherent reply. I decided to let her off the hook and kissed her. That woke her up and she immediately started kissing back. I had made the assumption that once I got into a relationship that lasted more than a month I would get used to the sensation of kissing someone, but boy was I wrong. It have had something to do with the fact that the girl I was kissing was Maya, but the spark that I'd felt when we had our first kiss had only gotten stronger and I found the ever intensifying feeling becoming addicting with each day that passed. The kiss ended way too soon for my liking though when Maya broke apart,

"Before we get too into this, how about we get the homework out of the way first?"

"You sure that you're actually the Maya Hart that I know and not some impostor?" I asked mockingly.

"Watch it there." She answered back and threw the nearest pillow at me hitting me right in my face.

"What? No warning?"

"Ah I skipped it." She told me before reaching into her backpack for her books. "We both know you wouldn't have been able to dodge it anyways." I couldn't help but laugh at the comment. She had woken me up with a pillow to my face after on of our biggest fights. Even with her warning me I hadn't been able to dodge it. I tried explaining the concept of sleeping to her, but she didn't seem to care. Instead she made certain that I got to hear how poor my skills at dodging were as often as possible.

* * *

"So about this double date of Farkle's, when is it supposed to be?"

"Farkle told me that it's this Saturday, you are free right?" I always had to ask when it came to Maya. Even though she had finally gotten it together when it came to school she was still one of the biggest airheads I knew of.

"Of course, we have about the same schedule so whenever you're free, so am I. well, except for the school dance of course." I still couldn't believe that her mom had managed to pick that weekend for their spa trip. I knew it couldn't have been intentional because she happened to like me, but that didn't mean that I had to like it.

"You're sure you can't get your mom to reschedule?" although Maya wasn't the type of girl to get all giddy about school dances I knew that she would much rather be at the school dance with me than in some fancy spa where she didn't feel like she belonged.

"Are you kidding me? It's already paid for and with the money that my mom has she can't really afford to just skip out of something like that at the last minute. Besides, with het work schedule this was the only weekend where she could manage it. Top that off with the fact that I haven't seen my mother in two months so I think we deserve some time just the two of us." I already knew that, but I had to give it a shot just in case she had suddenly changed her mind.

"Well I've told you before that I don't have to go if you're not going."

"Seriously it's not a problem if you go. You should still be able to go and have a good time even if I'm two hours away." I sighed and nodded. I wasn't even sure that I actually wanted to go when I knew that Maya wouldn't bee there. Too bad that the choice had already been made for me, Riley had made it pretty clear that unless Maya wanted me to there was no way I was skipping out of this dance.

"Well I guess I'll go then, just promise me you won't get all jealous."

"I'll try to do that Lucas, but then again that shouldn't really be all that hard." She smirked and I couldn't help myself from leaning down to kiss her.

* * *

"So I guess that you will be joining us for that double date then?" Farkle asked. He acted just like he always did whenever he's won a discussion. I guessed in a sense that he had won that discussion after all.

"I still can't believe that she actually agreed to it."

"Well I didn't expect her to agree to it right away, but I knew that she would come around. Riley told me something a while back. She really wants Maya to share her new relationship with her. I knew that Maya had to be feeling the same way." I still had trouble believing it, but I was actually looking forward to the date, I was looking forward to one of Farkle's ideas.

"Just wait, this will be the time that my ideas can finally start working out." I had to smile at that. Farkle was this genious that had no problem with any of the lessons at school, while both Farkle and Riley were straight A students Farkle was the guy that the teachers could just leave the class to if they ever had to leave. He had gotten accepted into of those prestigious schools for geniuses Riley once told me, but he turned them down because he didn't want to leave his friends behind.

"yeah let's hope it does because I don't really feel like having any more drama at the moment." Finally asking out Maya had done something that I hadn't thought possible. It had brought some actual stability into my life. I wasn't about to let that change anytime soon.

 **Okay so this was one long chapter, it's three times the normal length of my chapters so I hope that if any of you have been impatiently waiting for a new chapter this will be anough of an apology.**

 **I know that there is a lot of fluff here, but that is mainly because that's one of the things that i enjoy most about relationships, well talking from the immense experience of one relationship (Not that it ended well either). Anyways I left some hints for what the plot is going to be about in this chapter and i have the story mostly figured out already so stay tuned.**

 **Please do review and tell me your opinions on this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**well it took me ages just to find a moment to sit down to write this. seriously, school will be the death of me. (quite ironic really seeing as I'm planning to become a teacher.)**

* * *

The week passed by in a flash it seemed. Before I knew it, it was Saturday. The day of the double date. I had just finished getting ready for the date and settled down on the couch when I heard the doorbell ring. I groaned, even though I was excited for the, I just didn't feel like moving anytime soon. Still, having Farkle as a roommate mean that I wouldn't have to. Even if I rushed to the door, there was no way I would've been reaching the door before him anyways. I also felt pretty certain that it was the girls and if it was then Maya would be making her way inside. With that knowledge I closed my eyes and counted to ten.

"Man, you're annoying sometimes. You think you could wake up or what?" I opened my eyes again. The serious tone in her voice was nowhere to be found on her face. Maya was smiling brightly and it was clear that she'd been looking forward to our date.

"Hey there beautiful." I said smiling back. Although I always thought that Maya looked beautiful, I couldn't deny that it was a nice change to see her in a dress. She wore a gorgeous blue dress that fit her perfectly and just the perfect amount of makeup. She simply looked perfect to me.

"Hey lucas." She answered back holding out her hand. I took it and she helped me up.

"Thank you." I said and bent down to kiss her. I would have lost myself right there and then had Farkle not interrupted us.

"I thought that we weren't going to go crazy like that on this date." He said mockingly.

"Hey, I never said that. I just said that you two weren't allowed to act like that. Besides, we aren't nearly as nauseating as you two are." I had to smile at that. It certainly felt like that for me and Maya, but we had no way of knowing whether or not others saw us like that. I pondered on that thought for a split second before shrugging it away. I didn't really care how others saw my relationship with Maya, because I figured the important thing would always be the way that our relationship made me feel.

"Yeah, whatever. We're leaving now Lucas, you're driving." Farkle told me and he grabbed Riley's hand leading her out of the apartment.

"He's right Lucas, we really should be going now. Are you ready for another one of Farkle's ideas to blow up in our faces?" I cringed at the way she'd put it, but I did my best to shake it off.

"Not really, but le's just get going anyways." I said taking the keys in one hand and Maya's hand in the other, I decided that I was as ready as I'd ever be.

* * *

"The drive only took 10 minutes from our apartment and I soon found myself walking towards the doors of the restaurant. I couldn't help it, but what Maya had said shook me up and suddenly I wasn't looking forward to the date all that much. I knew Maya must have realized that something was wrong with the way she was squeezing my hand, but she couldn't do much about it seeing as she knew how much Riley had been looking forward to the date. She turned to me quickly and mouthed an apology for her previous comment.

Farkle led us to our table and we all sat down. The restaurant looked way to fancy for me to be able to afford anything that they served, but Farkle had assured me that I wouldn't have to pay for anything. I figured he must have gotten money from his father who would always help him when it came to spoiling Riley.

"Welcome to our restaurant, here are your menus. I'll be back when you've decided on something." I couldn't believe how bad my luck was. Handing us the menus was Emily, my chemistry partner, who'd just asked me out a few days ago. I prayed to whatever deity had seen fit to put me in this situation that at least she wouldn't look up at our faces, no such luck.

"Oh, it's you guys." The tone in her voice changed and she smiled brightly at all of us although I couldn't help but feel like her gaze lingered on me a bit longer than it did with the others.

"Yeah, thanks for the menus Emily." I answered back, I had no doubt that the smile I was flashing her seemed forced, but if she noticed she didn't let it on. She nodded and made her way back towards the kitchen.

"Farkle?" I asked once I was sure that Emily wasn't within earshot. "Would you mind joining me for a little private conversation outside?" I asked him and without waiting for his reply, I started dragging him towards the door. "Just order for me Maya." I called over my shoulder and did my best to smile at her.

"Seriously? What's wrong with you?" Farkle demanded after I let go of him.

"Do you have any idea of how bad my situation is at this very moment? Of all the places that we could have gone for the date, we had to end up at the restaurant where she's working!"

"Of course, she's the one who told me about this great restaurant after all." Farkle answered back smiling at me. I couldn't believe him, he knew she was working there and even then he'd chosen that restaurant. I knew that he was aware of the fact that she'd asked me out because I had personally told him about it so I couldn't understand why he'd ever bring me and Maya along to this restaurant. "look, she talked to me after you explained what happened at school and she explained that she wanted to make it up to Maya because of the awkwardness at school. I figured that the least I could do was to give her a chance." 'Damn him' was the first thought that popped into my head. I knew that what he'd decided to do was the right thing, but even so I couldn't help myself from hating the idea. Before I could argue any further though, he'd dragged me back inside.

"So what did you order for me?" I asked Maya before kissing her cheek and sitting down next to her again. She seemed more at ease now that I'd calmed down a bit. She smiled over at me and it looked more genuine now.

"Stake" I couldn't help but laugh at that. Maya had been convinced for the first two months after I'd gotten to know her that seeing as I was from Texas I had to be addicted to stake. Now that she'd realized that that wasn't true it had become an inside joke of ours.

"Well that sounds nice." I answered back smiling. My smile stayed on even when Emily came serving our food. Maya seemed pretty unshaken by the fact that Emily worked at the restaurant I realized, so I figured I'd worried for nothing. The pit in my stomach was getting smaller by the minute and although I knew it wouldn't vanish completely I figured that I should be able to have some fun on the date myself as well.

* * *

"Man, that tasted delicious!" I exclaimed loudly after I'd finished my dessert. I took a look around me and noticed that I was the only one who had finished. The others didn't seem like they would be able to finish their dessert.

"Well if It was that good then would you mind helping me with my ice cream?" Maya asked from my side. She had only been picking on her dessert so most of it was left.

"didn't you like it or something?"

"You serious? I love this, there's just no way that I could ever finish this up before it melts on my own, you wanna help me or not?" she smirked at me, I gave her a quick peck on her cheek before digging my own spoon into her ice cream. Farkle gagged at my actions, clearly being forced to calm down around Riley was taking its toll on him. Not that I cared though, I still felt that I owed him that with the choice he'd made when it came to restaurants.

 **Okay so I know some of you might think that nothing at all happened in this chapter and I totally understand that. However, I think that the story i have in mind will be so much better with another chapter that really finishes the groundwork for the main story. I hope I can make the next chapter a bit longer because I know that most of you would prefer that although it all comes down to whether or not I can find the time to write without interruptions.**

 **Please tell me what you thought about this short chapter because I love hearing your opinions. As usual try to steer clear of the flames though, until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's been quite some time since I last manage to update one of my stories, but my teachers seem to be completely hooked on this thing they call homework, frankly I don't see the appeal of it all, but there you have it. I am almost done with all assignments before christmas which means that i will be updating a lot more.**

* * *

"Well, would you look at that!" Maya said as we made it back to our apartment. "One of Farkle's ideas actually worked out for the better. Seems like you were worried for nothing Lucas." Well I hated to admit it, but I'd had a blast at the date so far and it promised to become even better as Farkle had invited the girls to stay at our apartment for some late night movies.

"You know very wel that I hadn't worried for nothing, not with how Farkle's ideas usually work out." Maya smirked and nodded before she joined me at the couch.

"Oh come on! You already got plenty back on me back at the restaurant." Farkle said and I knew that every little kiss or touch that me and Maya had back at the restaurant had been driving Farkle crazy.

"Yeah, okay Farkle I know we were a bit unfair with you so you can do whatever you want to do with Riley after you've started the movie. I think that as long as you still have your clothes on I'll be able to restrain little beautiful here." I said and pulled Maya up in my lap where she stayed.

"I appreciate that very much." Farkle told me before putting in the movie. He literally assaulted Riley as soon as she rounded the corner with the bowl of popcorn and I knew that had it not been for Maya's fast reactions the bowl would have smashed to the floor with all the contents lost on the floor.

"You could at least have let her sit down." I heard Maya mumble as she made her way back to me now with the bowl in hand. I couldn't help but at the sight before me. Maya smiled at me and next to her I saw my best friend making out with his girlfriend. That weird sight was something I was growing strangely accustomed to as well as increasingly fond of with each day that passed. I Realized as Maya sat back down on top of me and pushed my back down on the couch that I'd like nothing better than for things to remain like that.

* * *

"Hey lucas?" Maya said from her position on top of me. Our position was the same as it had been when Maya woke up on the day that we got together, only now she didn't seem to mind my arms wrapped around her. Riley and Farkle had made their way to his bedroom so there was no danger of eavesdropping.

"Yeah?"

"Were you scared at the restaurant?" if there had been anyone else in the room I wouldn't have been able to answer the question honestly, but the soft tone in Maya's voice told me that she was only concerned.

"I was freaking out, I didn't want you to get jealous or feel left out if I paid too much attention to Emily."

"Well I can't say that I wouldn't have been jealous if it hadn't been for the fact that you made it completely clear who you preferred between the two of us. I trust that you won't hurt me." I could see in Maya's eyes that her feelings matched her words. She had complete faith tat I wouldn't hurt her. I felt quite certain that her feelings were just as strong as mine were, but I still couldn't quite bring myself to say those three words.

"What's with the look you're giving me Lucas?" I hadn't even realized that I'd been staring at her for so long and although I knew that might very well be the perfect opportunity to tell her I was at a loss for words. I did the natural thing. I pretended to fall asleep.

"Stupid Lucas. You really are an idiot sometimes." I heard Maya say before I felt a pair of lips cover mine. I knew that my cover would be blown, but I couldn't help but kiss her back. Besides, I reasoned, my cover had been blown from the very beginning.

* * *

"Are you sure That you can't just take a picture of it?" I asked Riley. We'd once again been ditched by Maya as soon as we'd made it to school and with me being reminded of her art project I wasn't about to drop the subject voluntarily now that I was alone with Riley.

"I can't do that! I haven't even seen It myself. I just know what she's making, she wouldn't even let me get close to the actual project." I knew that there was more than one reason behind that. Although Riley was perhaps one of the school's best dancers she was also the biggest klutz I had ever seen. There had been some close saves involving Maya's paintings and drawings in the pas so even though no damage had been inflicted yet Maya had good reasons for keeping Riley away. She also knew that Riley was unable to keep secrets from Farkle. Still, I couldn't help but feel like I was the only one stuck without an idea of what she was making.

"Maya didn't let you off the hook on the whole school dance thing right?" I knew that Riley had just changed the topic of our conversation, but I had no possible way of redirecting it back to a topic tha I actually felt like discussing.

"no, she didn't, she said I didn't have to feel bad if I went without her. She also said that I was free to decide on my own, but I don't suppose you're going to let me stay home?" I asked her hopefully although I already pretty much knew the answer though.

"nope, unless she says she wants you to stay home you have to come with us. There won't be that many chances for us to go together as a group for a dance like this so you should make the most of it. Besides, you know that Maya wouldn't want you to miss out on it right?" I nodded. I knew that Riley was right, but I couldn't help but feel that I wouldn't be able to enjoy myself all that much knowing that my girlfriend wouldn't be there with me.

"I just really wish that she could come." I muttered as Riley suddenly remembered what time it was and bounded off to her dance class as fast as her clumsy legs would let her. I left for my chemistry class, suddenly feeling really down.

* * *

"Did you enjoy your date on Saturday Lucas?" I heard a voice say to my right. Even with me being pretty out of it at the time it wasn't hard for me to figure out that the voice belonged to Emily. She smiled as I turned to look at her and so I made an effort to smile back at her although I figured it had to look pretty forced.

"Yeah, I did, I hope you didn't feel bad about just waitering for us though." I knew that if our positions had been reversed then there was no way that I'd have been able to keep it together like she did.

"Oh I survived. It's not like I can blame you or Maya for it, sometimes you get lucky and sometimes you don't. I'm just a little bit mad at myself for not taking the chance when you were single.2 I would have thought that it would be awkward pairing with someone that I knew had a crush on me when the feelings weren't mutual, but she hardly seemed to be affected by it and that made it super easy to just continue on as we had been doing before her confession.

* * *

Conversation flowed easily between us and the jokes that we made helped to lighten my mood. So much so that by the end of our class I was able to say goodbye to her with a genuine smile on my face before I rushed off to find Maya in the cafeteria. This was usually a near impossible task considering the fact that most people towered over her, but today she'd decided to make it easy for me. She jumped me from behind giggling like crazy.

"Well, with how good your mood is I take it art class went well?"

"Yeah it's amazing, have I ever told you how grateful I am for the fact that you made me switch classes? The project is almost finished and it's probably my best work yet." She jumped off my back and I turned to face her.

"Does that mean that I'll be able to see it soon then?" I asked hopefully. With how excited she was about it, it had to be good.

"Yeah it should be ready by next Monday so I can show it to you after school then." I smiled knowing that she'd probably planned it that way.

"This wouldn't happen to have anything to do with a certain someone's 18th birthday?"

"what? I thought you knew that Riley's birthday is in July?" she asked feigning ignorance. I merely sighed and pulled her along with me in search of the others. I knew that even though Emily had managed to cheer me up, there was no substitute for Maya. We joked around a bit more as we made our way over to the table where Riley and Farkle sat locked at the lips again.

 **Okay so this chapter was mostly fluff, but I swear that some real big gears have already been set in motion so i hope that you won't be too disappointed with me. Try to find the hidden clues as to what will happen nixt in the story if you can and feel free to post your theories or opinions in your reviews or you could simply Pm me them. Until next time folks (I swear it won't be that long).**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so happy Christmas and merry New Year, or you know...**

 **I was actually planning on updating quite a lot during the christmas holidays, but as most others I was incredibly busy. Still, i know that that's no excuse for not updating for so long, but here's a new chappie for you. I hope you all enjoy it and you know, don't shoot my head off.**

"Again, you didn't have to come see me off." Maya complained, but I knew with the way that she was smiling that she was happy that I'd come. She had eventually agreed to let me come to see her off as long as I agreed to not be so hard on her mom.

"Oh come on, don't imagine things here, I'm only here because Farkle dragged me here, something about me having to save him from Riley. You being here is just a coincidence, a nice one though." I added as I saw her smirk. Riley had asked Farkle for help with her dress, something that apparently Maya hadn't bothered with so she'd left the daunting task up to him.

"Yeah that's Farkle alright, whenever he falls he does make sure that we all fall right alongside him. I'm just glad I managed to dodge the bullet this time." Maya told me and I saw Maya's mom stick her arms out the window gesturing towards her watch.

"Try to enjoy the dance even if I'm not there alright?" Maya said cupping my left cheek in her hand, she'd dropped the smirk and for now all that was left was a sincere smile. I nodded and leant down to kiss her. Man how I wanted to tell her, but once more I chickened out.

"I will." I said as we broke apart and she entered the car.

"I really am a coward aren't I?" I mumbled to myself as I waved to the car before I joined Riley and Farkle back in the apartment.

"Seriously Riley, you look great in every one of the dresses that you've tried on, why can't you just decide on one so that we can go out and get something to eat?" I asked her. Farkle had long since lost focus on the task at hand and was now just reading a book that he'd decided to start reading. He only spared a glance in Riley's direction every once in a while when he sensed that his girlfriend made an especially loud sigh.

"Well this would go a lot faster if someone would actually start to pay attention so that I can get a third person's opinion." She said gesturing towards Farkle who only mumbled some kind of incoherent reply.

"Seriously? You want his opinion on what dress you're going to wear? You know he's only going to say that you look beautiful in every one of them, now just pick this purple one and let's go eat."

"Fine, you didn't have to get so mad at it though." She giggled and left to change back into her regular clothes.

"You know, you're nowhere near as good at this as Maya is right?" Farkle said and I swore under my breath.

"Hey it's not my fault it's annoying watching you too chew at each other's faces, I couldn't help myself from messing with you a little bit." It had only been four hours since Maya left with her mom, but it was horrible watching those two kiss and make out right in front of me when she was two hours away.

"just be grateful I'm not as mean as your girlfriend is or you might end up regretting how you two acted at the restaurant." Farkle told me with a smirk.

"Oh I'm sure it couldn't get so much worse after all I am watching you two swap spit right in front of me and there's no way that you would ever go any further than that while in public."

"Yeah, I suppose you do have a point there. Just don't test me too much. Besides I'm treating you to a free meal so don't complain so much. And stop trying to steal mine." He said taking back his plate that I'd snuck halfway across the table.

"ah come on Lucas, there has to be something you can do now even with Maya gone." Riley told me and suddenly I remembered something that Maya had told me earlier that week.

"Now that you mention it, there is something. Maya told me that her painting was going to be finished by Monday, which happens to be my birthday. You wouldn't happen to know if there is some connection there?" I asked her and I saw her from the expression on her face that she was panicking. I knew that Maya had sworn Riley to secrecy so there was no way she was going to spill, no matter how clever my approach may be. Still, it was fun watching her squirm while she tried to come up with an excuse.

"You can't force me to tell you anything!" she told me proudly before mashing her lips on top of Farkles to prevent me from grilling her any further. I couldn't help but find the sight humorous. Sure it made me miss Maya a bit more and I was no closer to finding out what the project was, but I realized that even without Maya there I could still have fun with Farkle and Riley.

"Are you sure I have to be here?" I asked Farkle and I heard him sigh disappointed.

"That's two, Riley said if you asked that question three or more times I would have to smash you. You know that Maya would want you to go even without her there so why not just think of it as you doing your girlfriend a favor? You can handle that right?" I hated when Farkle spoke to me that way, like I was some little child, but I knew he was right and thinking that I did it for Maya made it a little bit easier. "Besides if you don't come you know Riley will smack you for it." I knew he was right and although Maya was way scarier, Riley could be pretty terrifying when she wanted to.

"Okay I'll stop trying to talk my way out of it then. I can at least do my best to outshine you in my suit." I told him and I heard him laughing.

 **Okay so I swear things are going to be getting interesting from here on out, just bear with me, you waited for one and a half month, what's one more right? just kidding i'm going to try to get in more frequent updates from now on, just be patient with me okay? Remember to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so here's another chapter. i know it's short and for that I apologize. Nevertheless, it's an important chapter so here's to hoping you like it. please tell me what you think of it and I will try to get another chapter out as soon as possible. As you will notice by the end of it, the story is really starting to pick up pace now.**

Some people are so lucky, all I needed was one look in Farkle and Riley's direction and I would be oozing jealousy. The way Riley almost melted into Farkle's arms, I really wanted that with Maya. I knew that even though she wasn't one for dances, heck neither am I, she had been looking forward to it just as much as I had. Of course our luck sucked as usual because her mom had drag her away that very weekend.

"Wow is that really you Lucas?" I heard Emily's voice say. I looked up from the table and saw her standing there with a bright smile on her face. "You really do clean up nice."

"Thanks" I told her, "You look good too."

"Thanks, so where's Maya?"

"Her mom dragged her away for some spa weekend or something so she couldn't make it."

"Oh, so that's why you're stuck here all alone. I'm sure Maya wouldn't have wanted you to feel left out on all the fun the others are having on the dance floor so why don't we dance a bit?" I could see the hopeful glint in her eyes and knew that with me rejecting her date offer she was really hoping we could at least have this one dance.

"Yeah," I shrugged. "Why not? Just a friendly little dance." A smile lit up her face and I couldn't help but smile back. Well, I thought, if I can't have a good time myself I can at least help someone else to enjoy themselves. She held out her hand and I took it rising to my feet, I allowed her to lead me out on the dancefloor.

From the sidelines I hadn't realized just how slow the song playing really was and I felt conflicting emotions as I put my arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"This is just as friends Emily remember that." I told her.

"Yeah I know, no worries. Just let me enjoy this moment a bit longer and I'll be happy." She told me, but the smile on her face told me that she took this a lot more seriously than I did. "It kind of feels strange though, dancing with the guy who turned me down. I'm really grateful to you for doing this, Maya is a lucky girl." I chuckled nervously. `Seriously, what's up with this girl bringing up these strange topics when the situations are already awkward enough?` I thought.

The song ended and another slow song started. I figured we'd finished dancing, but Emily had other plans because her eyes got this strange glint and she rested her head on my shoulder as we continued swaying to the steady rhythm of the music. I figured it wasn't really all that bad so I just went with it.

"You know." She said looking up at me. "You really are a great guy." Without even giving me time to respond she grabbed a hold of the back of my head and kissed me. It was over in a flash and I had no way to prevent it. The first thing I noticed besides the guilty look on Emily's face was that everything seemed to have gone silent and all the couples on the dancefloor were suddenly looking at us. All except Riley and Farkle, they were looking at the entrance. The person standing by the entrance was Maya.


	7. Chapter 7

"Maya I….." I was in a daze and I had no idea of what had happened.

"Screw that, I'm done here." Maya turned around and ran off out the door. I saw Riley storm off to catch up with her, but not before giving me a pitiful look. That brought me back to reality and I pushed Emily away from me before I ran out of there. I didn't stop running until I reached the large tree outside the school. I was vaguely aware of someone behind me shouting my name.

"Lucas!" Farkle looked completely out of breath and I guessed I'd been running quite fast. It honestly scared me that I hadn't even noticed, because that usually meant that I was on the verge of a blackout.

What the heck even happened in there?" I asked him.

"You tell me." His voice sounded raspy and I felt a little bad for the guy which helped me calm down.

"I thought that we were just having a casual dance then all of a sudden she's talking about "How great I am", one thing's for sure, I don't feel so great at the moment." Tears flooded my eyes and I probably looked like the idiot that I was, but I didn't care about that at the moment.

"But she's the one who kissed you, not the opposite."

"Yeah , but I did it, I kissed her back!" there was this one thing I always did whenever Maya kissed me, it was slight, but I always tilted my head a bit forward before I started kissing her back. When Emily kissed me I'd blacked out, but my body reacted as if it was Maya. I was completely certain that Maya had seen that.

"But she can't fault you for that, it was just basic instinct. Look she's coming to talk to you about it now." I looked up to see Maya walking towards me. She was closely followed by Riley who looked like this was the last place she wanted to be.

"Looks like you're finished crying, that means that this will be easier." Her voice was hard and betrayed no emotions. "It was one night. I'd only been gone for a few hours, but you just couldn't help yourself from kissing her. We're done Lucas." She turned around and stormed away, not as fast, but just as resolute. If she'd thought that I was done crying she was wrong because I broke down crying once more.

After almost an hour of coaxing Farkle finally managed to get me home where I made it no further than the couch before stopping again. Farkle decided he'd given up. He went into his room and I knew that he was calling Riley to try to figure out this mess, but although I knew I would be interested to hear what he's found out in the morning I just wanted to go to sleep at the moment to try and forget my problems.

"Hey wake up Lucas, I need to talk to you." I opened my eyes and did my best to focus on Farkle. He'd brought me a tray with breakfast the way we always did when the other was unable to make his own breakfast.

"What? It's Saturday so I want to sleep more."

"Yeah I know, and I'm actually going to let you do it for once, just please stay awake for long enough for you to listen to what I have to say. Just eat some breakfast and then go back to your napping or whatever."

"yeah I'm really feeling the sympathy here."

"Oh please Lucas, you know I do feel sorry for you, for a bunch of reasons. But what I'm trying to say is that you shouldn't give up on Maya." I opened my eyes completely and focused on Farkle, I knew that he was a hopeless romantic but he was never one to keep chasing a lost cause.

"Did you not see how dead serious she was? She wants nothing more to do with me, I'm not sure how, but I gotta give up on it. It's a lost case. She wasn't in this as much as I was."

"Are you really that stupid, she's never been happier than she was when she was with you, that has to mean something right?" I really wasn't in the mood to be having that conversation at the moment.

"Yeah, doesn't everyone enjoy being in relationship? What makes this one so different?"

"Oh come on, she's the girl that you love and you know it. Why would you give up on that so easily?"

"Oh really, you think this is easy? There's a reason why I'm so crushed right now, yes I did love her and now it's clear that she never loved me back. So why keep on pushing for something that will never work out? It doesn't make any sense."

"Because you love her, you still do and that means that you have to keep going for her. Love isn't logical." With that he stood up and walked out of the apartment, the tray of food that he'd been so kind to leave right in front of me suddenly didn't seem so inviting anymore.

I did eventually end up going out for some fresh air when i got tired of feeling sorry for myself back in that lonely apartment. I knew Farkle was probably at Riley and Maya's trying to figure out some plan to get Maya to take me back when she came home from her spa weekend with her mother which meant that it was best for me to stay as far away as possible. I just let my feet lead me and without me knowing how I ended up back at the school.

As I walked up to the large tree where Maya had broken up with me the previous night I realized how a place that had once held such happy memories now only resembled the sadness and loneliness that I felt. I made my way up to the school doors and when I pushed against them in frustration I was surprised to find that they opened. Without knowing why I entered and walked down the empty halls. I noticed the door leading to the classroom where Maya had her art classes. Back when we were dating, she would always kiss me every Monday right before entering her classroom. It suddenly dawned on me; I had never seen the insides of the classroom. I would always hurry off to my own chemistry class after I'd seen her off. I decided it couldn't hurt and so I entered.

Along the wall farthest away from the door stood a series of paintings in the making, only one of them seemed done. It looked beautiful, the painting showed a boy sitting with his back against the tree. A girl was laying on the grass with her head resting in his lap. I knew that the painting was Maya's.

I picked it up and looked at it, holding it up against the light I noticed that there was something scribbled on the back of it.

"To Lucas, happy birthday. I love you."

 **Well this chapter ended up taking a long time to finish. I actually started it weeks ago and just finally got around to finishing it. I met someone who helped motivate me to write it so I guess the reason why it's finally finished is because of her. I hope for all of our sakes that it soesn't take this long for the next chapter to come out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm updating more frequently now due to the fact that I have someone who's frequently asking me about updates, I hope you enjoy getting updates a bit more often. Feel free to review and tell me what you guys think about the chapters. H** **ope you like this one, enjoy.**

I had been wrong, she really had loved me and I'd messed it all up. Farkle had been right though when he said that I shouldn't give up on Maya. I knew knew that I'd messed up, but that wouldn't stop me from trying to fix it. My hands traced the girl's hair before I put the painting back again and exited the classroom and made way out the school doors. I had found my reason to try to fix the mess I'd created, now I just needed to figure out how.

I made my way over to Riley and Maya's apartment and without even knocking, I walked right in.

"Farkle, you were right!" I shouted as I took off my shoes and entered the kitchen to find Riley frantically looking for something while Farkle just stood there, an amused look on his face.

"I know." He answered back turning to face me with a bored look on his face as if he was tired of hearing that.

"You don't even know what I'm talking about do you?"

"No, but I know that I'm right." Farkle might have been a bit arrogant, but I had to agree that he usually was right.

"I'm not giving up on Maya."

"Well you finally came to your senses, what changed?"

"It's kind of a secret," I answered back. I kind of felt like the message on the back of the painting should be something private between me and Maya. "but enough of that. Have you guys come up with any clever solutions? I know that's the only reason you're not currently in one of your infamous make out sessions."

"Yeah, well it's not going to be easy, but you're going to have to get Emily to apologize to Maya. I think you're also going to have to prepare yourself for a rough few weeks. There's no quick fix for this one."

"Yeah, you're right about that one. Riley what happened when you followed her out?" I had to know how Maya had felt after everything that had happened.

"She made me promise not to tell you and I plan to keep that promise Lucas, I'm sorry." She told me somberly. I knew how important this promise was for Maya so I understood where Riley was coming from.

"Well thanks anyways, I'm going to talk to Emily now, see you guys later okay?"

* * *

I knocked on the door and Emily opened after a little while. "Hey, I figured you would come knocking sooner or later." She said, none of the usual happiness could be found in her eyes. Her eyes reflected mine, sad and filled with regret.

"Yeah, I need you to apologize to Maya." I told her, she seemed much calmer than I'd imagined she would be. I'd imagined she would want to talk me out of it, but she seemed almost grateful for what I was saying.

"Yeah, I know. I know how I wrecked your relationship with Maya by kissing you last night. I realized just how wrong I was the moment we kissed. It felt hollow, not like how a kiss is supposed to feel. I realized that must have been because you only thought about kissing Maya and thus I felt no emotion behind it."

"Yeah well so long as you apologize to her for it then it's fine. I screwed up myself as well so I'm going to have to fix my own problems." She nodded and apologized once more, but I had already turned around and started on the way back to the apartment.

* * *

'Hey, I realize that you don't want to talk to me now which is just fine after what I did to you. For now just enjoy the weekend with your mother. I realize that you must be mad at Emily as well for what she did, but if she comes to apologize on Monday please go easy on her. Everyone makes mistakes once in a while like she did and what I did is ten times worse. Lastly, you told me we were done, well I don't want to be and I get the feeling that you don't want to be either so I'm not giving up. I plan to show you each day from now on that it's you and only you that I want to be with. You're free to take your anger out on me for what I did, I just hope that after you're done with that you'll give me a chance.' I knew that there was no way Maya would ever pick up the phone and that the only way for me to reach her before school on Monday would be to leave a message on her phone that Riley would force her to listen to later. God I was lucky Maya would still talk to Riley.

I decided to just skip dinner altogether and so I ended up on the couch watching a movie with popcorn. It was my favorite thing to do when Maya was over and although it felt somewhat different without her there it was still nice. It was just the kind of thing I needed to take my mind of everything going on at the moment. Movie choice never seemed to be an issue for me and Maya because she always knew about the newest movies on Netflix. We would always end up watching the newest action packed movie there was. Tonight however I ended up watching a movie I hadn't seen in a while. It was one of Riley's favorite movies called _Step Up 3D._ I literally hadn't watched the movie since the time when I was dating Riley. It was about this dancer who'd started a house where dancers with no home had gathered and they'd become tighter than any other family. He met this girl who noticed his incredible talent for making movies and encouraged him to show it to the rest of the world.

As I watched the movie I realized just what I had to do to get Maya back.

 **As I get more into the swing of it the chapters will probably get a bit longer as well so don't worry if you think these chapters are a bit short.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yeah it took a while to get this update out and i'm not sure that the first part of it turned out so great. it loosened up at the end once i got past the sad part though. and if i keep working on it you can expect a new update sometime next week.**

Waking up on a Monday had never been harder. Getting up was the last thing I'd wanted to do and now without Maya there to throw a pillow in my face it was just that much harder to find the motivation. Still, somehow, I managed to get out of bed and I got dressed in a daze. As I got to school I was glad that I did too, I watched Emily approach Maya and Maya actually listened to her. I watched as they left for class together, Emily still going on with her explanation before I turned around heading for my target on my way to class.

Lunch was awkward that day, I had never really had Farkle paying attention to anything that I'd said during lunchtime since he got together with Riley so it was almost strange when he actually listened to what I was saying. Riley and Maya sat elsewhere though so it was to be expected. Except for the time by the lockers that morning I hadn't really seen Maya at all, I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing considering I had no idea how I would react if she actually talked to me.

"Do you think that I actually have a shot at getting her back?" I asked Farkle.

"Well I was the one who told you not to give up on her right? Of course I do."

"I know you did, but I've never seen her so serious about something."

"Yeah you're right about that." He told me, "But she was mad at you right up until the time when you got together with her as well yet you still managed to get the yes from her. Don't you think the situation is very similar?"

"I guess, but there's a big difference as to the reason she's mad at me this time."

"Nah, there's not really that big of a difference, you've always been really good at screwing up. If there's any difference compared to last time it's the way she feels about you. She apparently always liked you, but now that she has finally opened up to you it hurt her that much more when you kissed Emily."

My last class that Monday was English with Maya. Of course she didn't want to sit with me so when I took a seat in the back she decided on a seat three rows ahead. Listening to whatever the teacher was talking about was nearly impossible for me because I kept trying to catch a glimpse of Maya during the entire class. I got lucky though when one of the guys sitting between us had to go fill up his bottle. She seemed to be having similar problems when it came to paying attention in class. Caught up in something she was reading she was completely unaware of her surroundings. I knew she really should have been paying attention in class, heck I should have been paying attention in class myself, but she just looked so incredibly cute when she was completely focused like that so I didn't really mind.

The bell rang and after I'd briefly marveled at how quickly that class seemed to have passed by I realized just how much Farkle would force me to read to catch up with the rest of the class. I groaned loudly and bent down to gather my things. I didn't realize that now that we weren't together anymore I would go back to having these problems. Still I knew that I would be able to read up on whatever this class had been about when I got home. I left the class fully intent putting down some serious work once I got home when I spotted Maya by her locker still clutching the piece of paper that I'd seen her holding in class. I realized that I had one more thing I needed to get done once I got home before I could get back to the English.

I left school with my resolve stronger than ever to fix the mess with Maya, I just hoped that she appreciated the work I'd been putting down for her. It really didn't take long to finish it up once I got home though as this piece was really all done in the first place, I just needed to revise it a bit for her. I took one last look at it before I sent it to the school's printer so that I could pick it up the next day. Catching up with the lesson of the day didn't take too long either as it was on one of my favorite subjects.

"No Lucas, I really have no idea of how she's taking it because she keeps mostly to herself. Although, I can tell that she really appreciated Emily's apology so that was a great move on your part." I had called up Riley after leaving Farkle alone in the apartment on the pretense that I needed some fresh air.

"Yeah right, you know that was Farkle's idea. You were even there when he suggested it."

"Yeah but you actually deciding to take him up on that advice is more or less the same as you coming up with it on your own so I decided you needed some credit for it." Well, I kind of had to agree with her there. Farkles' ideas had blown up in my face so many times that I'd stopped listening to them.

"Well it's driving me crazy not being able to talk to her so I figured I would have to take drastic measures this time." I heard her giggle on the other at my comment.

"Yeah, you're right, sorry that I couldn't be of any more help Lucas. How's your secret plan coming along though?" That actually made me smile, I'd told Riley and Farkle that I had a plan for getting back to Maya and I just knew that with the way she had been acting during English class that day I was definitely on the right track.

"Oh, It's going great actually." I told her before hanging up.

 **Things are finally loosening up for me and i can see the light at the end of the tunnel. this story will probably be done in four or five chapters though although i might end up writing a few more stories. please tell me what you think about this one though. reviews are always welcome and they definitely help for the motivation.**


	10. Chapter 10

Although it wasn't easy I made my way over to school bright and early so that there was next to no one else there. I printed out the thing that I'd been working on the previous day and after making a quick detour to deliver it I entered the library to work on a history assignment that my teacher had assigned me. Well it was highly unlikely that I'd ever be able to make a habit of it, but after seeing how much work I got done I realized just how easy it would have been to finish homework if I only managed to get up this early every day.

"How come you were gone when I woke up this morning Lucas?" I hadn't even seen Farkle enter the library because for once I'd actually been concentrated on my schoolwork.

"I had some stuff I needed to do, plus there are fewer distractions here than back at our apartment. Well, there used to be at least." I spared him a quick glance before turning my attention back to the task at hand.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." he reasoned, "just make sure you don't come late to class, I heard Riley's dad was going to be having today's lecture and you know he doesn't take kindly to anyone being late. Especially you."

"Don't remind me, why can't he understand that you're the one dating Riley, not me?" I remembered that back when I'd been crushing on Riley he'd made a point out of never letting me near his daughter if he could help it. Well I guess I couldn't really complain about it though, it made for some interesting scenarios even if by the end of it most of the stuff I did was just to spite him.

"I don't know, but let's just get to class already. You're not even doing anything productive at the moment."

"And whose fault is that?" I asked him as I stood up and started packing my stuff.

Exiting the library I noticed Riley and Maya standing by Riley's locker and we walked over to join them. It felt really awkward standing there right next to Maya when we hadn't even spoken to each other since the breakup. Luckily enough it didn't look like she was mad at me anymore, she simply seemed a bit out of it. I decided against saying anything to her and we ended up simply following Riley and Farkle in awkward silence.

"Hey, dad," Riley greeted her dad and took a seat on the front row. She let go of Farkle's hand so that he could sit behind her.

"Hi honey, hi Maya." He said back. Back when Riley still lived home Maya visited them all the time so he was almost as protective towards her as he was towards Riley. I just hoped he hadn't heard about how I screwed up with Maya.

"Hi." Maya mumbled and Mr. Matthews instantly knew that something was wrong. I could see him looking at Riley for some kind of explanation and she gestured towards me. A flash of realization ran across his face before his expression returned to normal.

"Ah, Friar and Minkus too of course," he turned his attention to me and Farkle. "The whole gang is still here just the same as when you graduated high school." We both nodded and I took my seat behind Maya just as I'd done back in high school. It was crazy how we'd gone two months into our first year of college and just when we'd finally gotten used to this school he reeled us back into our years in high school.

"Now for today's class I'm going to be talking about how a lot of wars could have ended differently if people had just learned to forgive. Every one of us makes mistakes and screws up, most of us do this on a daily basis with our friends and significant others." I risked a glance at Maya while Mr. Matthews continued his lecture. "The mistakes might hurt the people we care about, but in the end we all make mistakes and so we shouldn't fault people for just one screwup because it's just that; a screwup. These are the types of mistakes that you're used to and I hope that you're all able to forgive the people that make them. Forgiveness when it comes to war though now that is a different story. After world war one Germany had to pay up a debt to the nations on the winning side of the war, a debt that some people found so humiliating that they eventully started world war two. Of course it's not always clear to us which side is the one who should be asking for forgiveness and who should be forgiving, but it is clear to us that a lot of wars could have been avoided or could have ended differently if people had jut been bit more forgiving..."

"Now that sure was different than the lectures our regular teacher gives us." I said to Farkle after class.

"I hope that's not a bad thing Mr. Friar." Riley's dad walked out of the classroom. With a serious look on his face. Farkle mumbled some kind of excuse and walked away. Apparently Mr. Matthews had walked in on him and Riley in a heavy makeout session last week and he hadn't been too pleased.

"No sir, it was great, just like your old lectures. Sorry you missed your chance to yell at Farkle."

"It's okay, I can find him whenever I need to. Besides, it was you I wanted to talk to. How are things between you and Maya."

"Why are you asking me this sir?" it wasn't like most teachers to be asking abut these kinds of personal questions, but then again he wasn't like most teachers.

"Oh I don't mean to pry for gossip or anything, it's just that she seemed so distracted today and Riley hinted towards you. Did something happen?" the serious look on his face was mostly replaced by one of concern.

"Well we went out for about a month, but then I messed things up when this other girl kissed me at a school dance and I kissed her back. Neeless to say, Maya broke up with me."

"Yeah, she has a hard time dealing with emotional pain. Just make sure she really gets your apology and if it's meant to be then she will forgive you. I speak from experience."

"Thank you sir, both fr the incredible lecture and the advice." I said, before making a dash for my locker so that I could get the books for my next class.

 **Well that's one more chapter out, one or two chapters left until the story is officially finished.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well this story is coming to an end, I'm trying to figure out whether I should write two more chapters or just one more massive. I think I'm leaning more towards two at the moment, but please tell me what you think and enjoy this chapter.**

I sat down to work on my project. With it being Tuesday I only had four days before it had to be finished. This meant that I only had four days before it had to be finished. This meant that I had to pick up the pace. Mr. Matthews lecture was still fress in my mind, I could only hope that it had made an impact on Maya as well. It felt strange having Mr. Matthews lecturing us again, but at least this time he didn't give us one of his way too big assignments that usually followed.

"Hey Lucas, you wanna join us for something to eat?" Farkle called from the kitchen where he'd found out that the fridge was completely empty.

Yeah sure." I called back and shut down my laptop. "Is it only you and Riley or is Maya coming too?"

"Riley told me that Maya seemed too busy to come so she's bringing back something for her to eat."

"Busy with what."

"Apparently something she's reading."

We ended up going to eat some burgers. It was fun just hanging out and being able to fool around with Farkle and Riley. We complained a bit about the assignments that Riley's dad had given us and laughed a bit at the way that Farkle had fled when Mr. Matthews wanted to talkto us.

"Hey!" he complained. "I didn't run away, I merely remembered that I had something I needed to do."

"So it had nothing to with the fact that you two were caught making out on the couch back at Riley's parents' apartment?"

"Farkle! Why did you tell him?" I couldn't help but laugh at the embarrassed look on her face.

"I didn't know htat I was supposed to keep it a secret. I mean even your dad knows so what's the harm right?"

"Well he wasn't supposed to know now was he?" Farkle let a nervous laugh slipout and Riley punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow! You're strong you know?" Farkle said rubbing his now sore shoulder.

"Yeah, maybe id you remember that then you won't go around telling people about intimate stuff in our relationship." she responded and huffed while trying to get the redness in her cheeks under control.

We stayed for another hour or so before Riley got the burger for Maya and decided to get back to her under the excuse that it wasn't healthy for Maya to be reading so much.

"So," Farkle said as we walked back to the apartment. "What did Mr. Matthews want to talk to you about?"

"So you knew that he didn't want to talk to you about Riley after all?"

"Yeah." Farkle shrugged. "He's always smiling when he's talking to me. Maybe not with the mouth, but I can just tell. He's never really angry with me if you know what I mean? He's just really good at holding bac his laughter. But, stop trying to change the subject. What did Mr. Creepy want to talk to you about?"

"Oh, he wanted to know what was going on with Maya."

"Yeah I guess anyone could see that there's something going on between you two."

"I guess, but i'm going to fix this mess in the next few days." I said smiling confidently, I just knew that I had made a lot of progress already.

"Oh?" he said suddenly brightening up. "Is your project finished already?"

"You creepy wise guy! You know something don't you?" I pointed a finger at him accusingly. He merely shrugged and laughed it off.

"No really, I don't Althoguh, I know you have something to do with the fact that Maya was too busy to come tonight."

"That might be true," I said smirking back at him. "I think i'll actually be finished by saturday night.

"Does that mean that I'll be left to deal with all the details for your party on Sunday?" I shrugged half laughing at the disappointed look on his face.

"Weren't you planning on doing that anyway?"

"Yeah I was, but only because I'm so nice and you would have bsically been lost without me. Still though, half the fun of doing it alone is denying your help."

"And here I thought that it was your shoulder that Riley hit. Turns out it must have been your head she hit."

"Oh shut up country boy." it had been a while since I'd heard heard anyone calling me that, in fact I hadn't heard it sine Maya stopped calling me it.

"Do you really think that maya would let you steal her nicknames for me? You know she pu a lot of time into coming up with them."

"Oh, if she continues to be this distractd then I don't think i'll have to worry too much about any consequenses."

"Which brings me back to what I said earlier about how it's allgoing to be fixed within a few days, you still remember that right?"

"Well, even if she gets together with you there's no guarantee that she won't still be distracted. In fact, I'm kinda hoping that you can keep her distracted for a while. Your method is your own choice though."

It only took me about 30 minutes to finish my work once we got back and ater looking them over a couple of times I sent dthe documents to the schoo's printer before I decided to call it a day.

"Ey Farkle I think I'm going to call it a night!" I called out to the living room. I didn't get a reply which usually meant that he was on the phone with Riley. I opened the door a little and listened.

"Yeah, that's great, it's good that she's found something to read to keep her mind off last friday. I gotta go to bed now Riley. Love you." he said hanging up the phone. I closed the door and got ready for bed.

"Love you Maya, sleep well." I thought before my head hit the pillow and I drifted off to sleep.

 **Althought things have been going slow up til now I'm going to pick up i'm going to pick up the pace from now on, well at least try. Once more please tell me what you think about the chapter. expect the next chapter sometime next week.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well this didn't take too long and now you won't even have to wait for me to upload chapters for this story anymore as it is officially finished. Please enjoy this final chapter and tell me what you think about it.**

By the time friday arrived I had already delivered the first document and I had the plan ready for the last one. I walked by the main entrance to the school on my way to the cafeteria and took a look outside. Sitting there with her back to the tree was Maya drawing in her sketchbook. She had this look that she always had whenever she consentrated extra hard on something. I loved it, watching Maya doing something that she was very passionate about was one of my favorite things. I decided against asking her to have lunch with us and made my way to the cafeteria.

"You saw her didn't you?" Riley asked me as I sat down.

"Yeah, she seemed really busy out there. Even with the weather getting colder I couldn't bring myself to disrupt her."

"That's good." Riley said, "It's the first tie she's drawn anything in a week, that means she's starting to do better. Except for the mysterious reading she's been doing all she's done all week is sitting there spaced out. I almost had to shove the burger down her throat on Tuesday."

"Well I guess this just means that she's doing better right?" I asked, I had seen her string at anther sheet of paper most of the classes and now with her back to drawing I felt confident that my chances were getting higher by the day.

"I guess, I don't know what you've been doing Lucas, but it really seems to be working."

"I guess, but I really have a lot to thank your dad for as well, he really did help a lot with his lecture about forgiveness I think."

"Are you kidding me? There's no way. She doesn't even pay attention to the teachers in class." Riley said letting out a small laugh.

" Well she did start paying attention when dated, maybe a few of those habits still remain?" I suggested, Riley merely shrugged. And took a look at the clock.

"Oh I gotta go get Maya so that she doesn't come late to class." She said suddenly in a hurry. She gave Farkle alittle peck on the lips and ran off.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you. I'm going to be out tomorrow night." I told Farkle and tried to sound as nonchalant as I could so that he wuldn't be asking too many questions.

"Yeah sure, I just hope that your plan works out because your party won't be the same without Maya there." I sighed, it really was extremely had to keep screts from Farkle, the guy was a nightmare to buy presents for.

"So do I." I told him gathering my stuff before leaving for the next class.

When Saturday night came I felt as impatient as ever and after telling Farkle I almost ran out the door. The way back to school went by so fast I couldn't believe that I was already there when I saw the large tree by the main entrance. I brought out the sheet of paper before writing something on the back of it and leaving it on the ground by the tree. Before climbing up the tree. I knew I had to clear my mind before Maya arrived and this was by far the best place for me to do it. She always seemed to be impatient in these kinds of situations and I doubted she would give me as much room to explain as she did last time.

Just as I felt that I finally had the speech or whatever fully planned out I could hear footsteps below the tree. I could see Maya making her way over to the tree where she picked up the paper.

"This is the last one you'll have to read." I called down to her, she looked up startled. I jumped down.

"Aren't you a bit surprised that I actually came?" she asked, her expression had gone back to the neutral one that I'd gotten used to over the last few days. Needless to say, I didn't like it.

"Nah, with how much you've been reading these last few days I figured you would probably have to come looking for the last piece too. Just read the last few pages and we'll talk afterwards." I said trying to keep the hurt out of my voice. It probably sounded pathetic.

"Okay I will read them and then we'll see if there's anything to talk about when I'm done." she walked over to the trunk and sat down with her back to it, I sat down next to her. The only response I got was an extra deep sigh. My phone started vibrating in my pocket and I got it out to find Farkle calling me.

"I'm not going to run away Lucas, you can aswer the phone." Maya said, her tone sounded bored and I wondered just how bad the last page really was before I shook my head and answered the phone.

"Hey Farkle." I said putting some distance between me and Maya, I stil made sure I could see her though.

"Riley told me that Maya just went out, she's with you right?"

"Yeah she is." I sighed, I really wanted to know whether or not she liked it

"How's it going?"

"I have no idea, some guy decided to call me so I had to leave her for a little while." I told Farkle in an irritated tone hoping he would take a hint.

"Ah sorry about that, I'll leave you to it. Good luck, this is your only chance, don't let it slip through your fingers."

"Thanks, and yeah I know. Bye." I hung up and walked back to the tree. To find Maya standing there staring at me.

"I guess you've finished reading right?"

"Yeah I have I guess, but this doesn't make any sense, how could you possibly know about the painting?" her voice trembled, the neutral expression on her face was gone. She looked so fragile right now, just like that time at the beach. As if one wrong word could break her completely.

"The day after the dance I had zero motivation to do anything, as you've probably understood from the reading, but somehow I ended up walking back to school and I have no idea of how it happened but I ended up in you arts classroom. I found your beautiful amazing painting and I realized that although I'd messed up considerably, there was no way I would ever give up on you without a fight. Because there is no way I'm ever going to find anyone as amazing as you. Now turn the page Maya." she looked at me completely stunned before her mind registered what I'd said and she turned the page and read the three words that stood there.

"You love me?" she asked, a single tear rolling down her cheek. I walked over to her and wiped away the tear.

"Yeah, I love you. I have for quite some time now and there is no way that that is going to stop. I know that I screwed up and that I hurt you and I a so so sorry for it, but if you give me another chance I'm going to be spending every moment together with you trying to make up for it. So please, give me another chance? I can't stand not being able to talk to you whenever I want to or being able to kiss you every once in a while?" I looked down at her beautiful face, her eyes looking back into mine before she managed a smile and nodded.

"Yeah, you get another chance. And Lucas? I love you too." that was all I needed to hear before I bent down and kissed her like I'd never done before.

 **I realize that a lot of you might not like this ending which is why the option of adding an epilogue is open although I will only do this if I realize that the demand for it is high enough. Now i'm going to enjoy the feeling that comes with finishing a story for a while. enjoy yourselves. until next time.**


	13. Christmas!

"Please Maya, he's going to love it. You are so good at this, I still don't know what to give Farkle." Riley told Maya. Maya had done a great job at keeping the painting a secret from Lucas, but now that Christmas was closing in she had to get another person's opinion on it. The painting showed Lucas sitting in front of his computer, deeply focused like he always was when he was writing. She loved the look that he got when he was focusing so intensely on something and she had done her best to incorporate her feelings for the man in the painting into her work.

"Why don't you just give him that watch that you wanted to give him earlier this week? You know that he'll love it."

"But you're painting something for the guy that you love, how is it fair that I give him something so impersonal. What if he compares the two gifts and realizes how bad I am at this thing." Riley was usually so confident when it came to her relationship with Farkle which showed with how they were making out in public pretty much every day, but there was something about Christmas that had her acting like a nervous wreck.

"But you said you were going to get it engraved with the date that you got together, that makes it really special." Maya told her in an attempt to calm her down.

"Oh please Maya you know that anyone could do that."

"Yeah, but only you came up with the idea though so you get full credit for it."

"You mean that?" Riley asked, a shy smile on her face.

"Sure I do Sweetie." Maya teased her playfully.

"C'mon Maya, I was being serious here. I'm really scared that he won't like my present." Maya had originally been a bit nervous that her own present for Lucas wasn't good enough but with how Riley immediately went over to her own problems she realized that she worried for nothing. Now all that was left before Christmas was to help calm down Riley enough so that she would last until Christmas day.

"How is Texas in December Lucas?" Maya asked over skype. It was early Christmas eve, the time that they'd both set aside so that they could talk and open each other's presents while they could still see the reaction of the other person.

"Warmer than New York at least, we don't have snow." Lucas pouted. He wanted snow, he didn't exactly like how cold it got in New York, but New York had two things that he wanted: Snow and Maya.

"Well there should be some here when you get back for new years so no need to worry. Now I want my present." Maya told him impatiently.

"I know you do and you can go ahead and open it." He told her while pointing to the box in front of her.

"Yay!" she exclaimed and carefully unwrapped the box before opening it. In it were the cutest set of earrings that Maya had seen. "Oh Lucas I love them. I love you." She told him and she would have kissed him if he'd been with her.

"Don't thank me yet, take out the fake bottom of the box Maya." She did as instructed and found a flash drive lying there. "On that flash drive is all the stories that I have written so far, including a little bit that you've never read before."

"Oh my God, Lucas this is amazing, I love the gift. I love it so much. Now I'm not sure if I want you to open yours anymore." She told him, suddenly she felt like Riley, nervous that he wouldn't like it or that it wasn't enough.

"Don't you dare deny me this Maya, I want to know what you gave me and I know that I'll love it." Lucas told her holding up the roll that she'd packed up the picture in.

"Okay, just know that this isn't a competition Lucas." She told him as she watched him uncork the roll and take out the painting. His eyes widened and his mouth formed a perfect "o".

"Maya." He finally managed. "This is amazing, God I love you and I'm so glad that this is not a competition because I would have definitely lost."

"There's no way that you would have but I'm glad that you like it." She told him and smiled proudly.

"I love it Maya and once I get back to the city I'm taking you out on a date where I'll show you just how much I love you." He declared. Maya nodded and smiled back at him. Her relationship with Lucas really was the best and she wouldn't have changed a thing, they were perfect together.

 **I had to do something special for Christmas now didn't I? Hope you all enjoyed. I dedicate this story to a person I enjoy talking to a lot. She knows I mean her.**


End file.
